Undercover
by alayneni
Summary: Oliver could barely contain his anger as he paced in front of an injured Felicity. "So let me get this straight," he said trying not to let his anger bleed into his voice or she would clam up and shut him out. "You decided that to get the information we need, you would go undercover and not tell anyone about it!"


**Undercover**

 **Summary:** Oliver could barely contain his anger as he paced in front of an injured Felicity. "So let me get this straight," he said trying not to let his anger bleed into his voice or she would clam up and shut him out. "You decided that to get the information we need, you would go undercover and not tell anyone about it!"

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. This story is an idea about how Felicity's new boyfriend can be written out. He's supposed to disappear after the second episode and her arc about Havenrock is supposed to kick in so this is just a theory about how it could happen. My thoughts on Felicity's boyfriend are below.

* * *

Oliver had no idea what on earth possessed Felicity to do what she did but after what happened today Oliver needed to get to the bottom of things. She was seated on her chair with an ice pack to her face as she watched him pace back and forth. She knew she was in for a lecture but she still had that defiant air about her. He knew she saw nothing wrong with what she did and that was what pissed him off the most. She always insisted he had back-up. In fact, she went out of her way to research a new team and find them an appropriate training facility so they wouldn't have to train in the bunker until Oliver knew he could properly trust them, all in the vein of making sure he was safe. She also aimed to take the burden of his night job away so that he could focus on his day job.

She knew he was struggling with a corrupt police force and they needed to find a way to filter out the bad seeds. He tried to recall their many conversations over the last few months to determine when she had hatched this ridiculous plan of hers. When had she decided to start dating a copy and keep it a secret from him? When had she decided that the best way to find the corruption was for her to put her life in danger? Why did she think that her life meant so little? Why did she always put his life above hers? She couldn't really think that he would even have a chance in hell of being the Green Arrow without her!

He glanced at her bruised face and the bandage that covered the wound where Detective Malone had decided to slice into her arm to keep the Green Arrow away from him. Another strong surge of anger ran through him but this time it wasn't anger directed at her actions, it was anger at the people that dared to touch her. The scum had gotten away by throwing Felicity at him but Oliver would never regret catching her than going after the Detective. Eventually he will catch up to the Detective and when he does he was going to make him wish he had never set sights on Felicity Smoak. Felicity was to be treasured and treated with respect and dignity and if any man thought otherwise they would be hearing from the Green Arrow. Oliver rubbed his fingers together at the thought of putting an Arrow or five into Detective Malone.

"So let me get this straight," he said trying not to let his anger bleed into his voice or she would clam up and shut him out. "You decided that to get the information we need about the corruption in the police department, you would go undercover and not tell anyone about it!"

"Oliver," she said with a stern voice her eyes tracking his progress across her area, "I make my own choices. We needed inside information and Detective Malone was.." her voice broke here sending another wave of anger through Oliver.

"A terrible option to use to get information," he roared, his pacing stopped momentarily as he tried to convey with his facial expression how wrong Felicity was, "You bugged him and they found out and they came after you. If Curtis," he paused here to contain the guilt he felt at not being the one to know that something was wrong with her, "hadn't come looking for you, I would never have known you were in trouble until I came into the lair that night." He started back his pacing, "I had a City Council Meeting, which you know I couldn't skip because you threatened to rain digital hell on me if I missed another meeting."

Felicity cocked her head to the side, "How did you get out of the meeting?"

Oliver stopped his pacing and pointed his index finger, "Not the point right now."

The elevator door pinged open and Thea arrived. She took one look at the two of them and turned about on her heel and marched right back out. Curtis was right. The bunker was definitely not the place to be right at the moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be training the new recruits?" Felicity asked changing topic.

"They're running drills but that isn't important right now," Oliver revealed but he was not going to let her get away with the change in topic. They were going to talk this out today.

"I would think getting your team ready was more important," Felicity said expressing her opinion.

"It is important but it will never be more important than you," Oliver said closing the distance between them and kneeling in front of her. In the past he would take her hands in his but that wasn't an option today.

"Oliver," she said, the warning clear in her voice that they were treading on dangerous territory here.

"Felicity, you are important. Team Arrow would never have run as smoothly as it did without you. I would not have survived the last few months without you. The City needs you. Your life is important and you can't just throw it away like that," Oliver insisted his blue eyes locked onto hers.

Felicity looked away from him and blinked back a tear, "My life is not important. 10,000 people died because of a decision I made. I failed and there has to be some sort of punishment for that. If that means I die trying to make up for the failure then so be it. I'm not worth it," Felicity said standing abruptly, her right hand desperately trying to wipe away the tears on her face. "I need some air," she choked out weakly.

Oliver stared at the empty space in front of him. All of his thought processes came to a crashing halt as he tried to wrap his mind around what Felicity had said. How could his girl, well his former girl, believe she was not worth it? What was going on in that brilliant mind of hers? How had he missed that she was struggling with what happened at Havenrock? He knew over the last few month that there had been instances when she seemed off but because of their stupid break-up he had been very hesitant to reach out to her.

Not anymore though. He was going to correct that notion, a plan of attack already forming in his mind. He would not let Felicity wallow in the guilt that he had spent years living in. If he needed to become her light to guide her out he would. She had his back for years, he would not leave hers unprotected. His phone was out, his finger already on the speed dial to Curtis. The other tech would cheer her up and then tomorrow he would slowly start to show Felicity why she was worth it. He would start off with little things each day gaining momentum to bigger things. No matter how long it took, he would not let the darkness that was now threatening to overtake Felicity win. He would get his Felicity back.

* * *

 **An:** I don't know if it's because I love Olicity so much and I'm very biased but I thought there was so many things wrong with that boyfriend scene. From what I can tell Felicity practically lives in the lair, staying late running searches, making repairs or researching a new team. If she has a new boyfriend why isn't she trying to get home to him more? I mean I understand he's a cop and he's busy but he works during the day so he should be available at night, which brings me to the last scene where you finally see her going home. I don't think she was in any rush to get home considering she stayed to talk to Oliver when she found him in the bunker.

Then when she reaches home Felicity kicks off her heels, heels which she doesn't need to wear to the lair, or keep on at the lair all day, (unless maybe she wants Oliver to appreciate her legs and I'm sure we all remember her panda flats from season one so she isn't someone that must wear heels every day) and heads straight to the couch. This is a new boyfriend, where is the "honey I'm here," or the urgent burning need to see him. She seemed quite content to sit on that couch and let him come to her. I found it was quite suspicious.


End file.
